Problem: $h(x) = 4x^{2}$ $g(n) = -7n+3(h(n))$ $f(x) = 4x^{2}-h(x)$ $ h(f(-7)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-7) = 4(-7)^{2}-h(-7)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-7)$ $h(-7) = 4(-7)^{2}$ $h(-7) = 196$ That means $f(-7) = 4(-7)^{2}-196$ $f(-7) = 0$ Now we know that $f(-7) = 0$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-7))$ , which is $h(0)$ $h(0) = 4(0^{2})$ $h(0) = 0$